bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Risten Vars
"Harmonious spirit." - Snakes Risten Vars (その火格子, Sono Higōshi) is a Shinigami of Saami descent. She is the lieutenant of the 4th Division alongside Cillian Foley and the head of the Mental Health Department. In her human life, Risten was a Saami Noaidi, and her experiences made her very in tune with spiritual presences even as a human. She is one of the few individuals who discovered he existance of Aspects on her own. Appearance Risten is a tall, full-figured woman with lightly tanned skin and barely-visible freckles on her face and arms. She is an endpmorph, and has a rectengular, sturdy body with visible muscle softened by fat, especially around her midsection. Her skin is mostly unmarked, extept for a thick, horizontal scar at the base of her neck. She also has bad posture, and usually has a slight hunch in her shoulders. Risten's face is oval shaped with a long, thin nose and full lips. Her eyes are distinctly heterochromatic- the left is brown and the right is blue, with a brown section at the bottom. Her eyes are wide-set and slightly downturned, and her thin eyebrows have noticeable 'wings' at the ends. Risten's ash-blonde hair is thick and wavy, and is cut into shaggy layers. It reaches the middle of her shoulders. Risten wears a slightly modified uniform. He kosode has a fur-lined collar, and her sleeves have thick red, gold, and sark blue stripes added to the ends. she wears it open at the chest, revealing a thick red and gold necklace and a black undershirt. Her lieutenant's badge is worn on her left upper arm, and her Mental Health department patch is on her right upper arm. Her hakama and tabi are unmodified, but she wears a gold, ropelike cord around her waist instead of an obi. She tucks her Zanpakutō into the right side of the cord. Personality History Under Construction Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Kido Expert ' '''Healing Master: ' 'High Intelligence: ' '''High Observational Skills/Highly Perceptive: Hakuda Practicioner: High Physical Strength: Great Spiritual Pressure: ''' Weaknesses '''Hoho: Zanjutsu: ' '''Practicality: ' Zanpakuto ''Osamelý Lovec (寂然の狩人 (Sekizen no Kariudo) Lone Hunter) is Risten's Zanpakutō, an ice type. In its sealed form, Lovec is a 17" Saami hunting knife with a wood handle and sheathe, both undecorated. The blade is almost the shape and thickness of a machete. Spirit: Osamelý Lovec appears as an average sized grey wolf with a light grey pelt accented by distinct red markings and a red undercoat. He has intelligent gold eyes and sharper than average gold claws. Every breath he makes, regardless of where he is, comes out in white mist as if he was in the cold. Lovec is a friendly spirit that shares many of Risten's traits, including her love of helping people and solving their problems. Unlike Risten, Lovec is much more pushy with his advice and his help, and can be very overbearing at times. He and Risten argue often, but their goals and methods match each other well. *'Shikai:' Lovec's command is Iskeä (打つ (Utsu), Strike). At Risten's command, the hunding knife glows red and reshapes into its Shikai form, a simply decorated Saami flute made from a light wood. :Shikai Special Ability: Quotes Trivia Credit Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:4th Division Category:Lieutenants